


Will Santa Find Them?

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Daddies!Klaine, Journey, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2016, M/M, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: Written for Klaine Advent.Elizabeth is concerned when they go away for Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Journey
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/154308341130/will-santa-find-them

“Bags are packed. The cab is waiting to take us to the airport. Let the journey begin!” Kurt said excitedly as he walked into his four year old’s bedroom only to find her sitting on the floor in Blaine’s lap in tears.

“I don’t want to go!” she cried. 

Blaine looked up at Kurt, silently begging him to help. Kurt sat down on the floor next to the two most important people to him. “Why don’t you want to go?” he asked his daughter, Elizabeth. “Don’t you want to go see Grandma and Grandpa?”

Elizabeth sniffled from her spot on Blaine’s lap. “But how will Santa find us if we’re not here?”

At Elizabeth’s admission, Kurt and Blaine had to restrain themselves to keep from laughing.

“Oh sweetie,” Blaine said, moving his daughter so that she was looking at him. “We told Santa that we’re going to be in Ohio. We called him just last week to make sure he knew where you were AND we told the elf just to make sure.” They had gotten an Elf on the Shelf when Elizabeth had started to really get into Christmas the year before.

“So Santa can find me?” the young girl asked, wiping her eyes off.

“Yes!” Kurt said enthusiastically. “He told me to tell you that he’s going to bring your presents to Lima, Ohio this year!”

“Really?”

“Kurt,” Blaine said, glancing at the time on his cell phone. “If we don’t leave soon, we’ll miss our flight.”

“Are you ready to go, Lizzy?” Kurt asked, standing up. “I promise you’ll have your Christmas presents on Christmas morning.”

“Okay!” Elizabeth said, happily jumping out of her father’s lap and grabbing her stuffed dog that her dads had given her. “Let’s go!”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/154308341130/will-santa-find-them


End file.
